If Only
by ichimaru
Summary: The Bleach gang are in university. Renji is interested in Byakuya but doesn't quite know what to do until Vassal Week comes along!
1. Chapter 1

**If only by Ichimaru**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

It's a Byakuya/Renji fic so if this isn't your cup of tea, just skip this.

Third year university student, Abarai Renji grinned to himself. Finally the day he has been waiting for has arrived. It was Vassal Week! He has never really been interested in activities organized by the university or the various clubs littering the university but this particular activity planned by the Student Council was something else.

Students who which to participate, will 'purchase' a student/vassal of their choice for 3,500 Yen. This is of course provided that the student that is about to be purchased agrees. The 3,500 yen is for charity and hence saying no is not very nice. The student will be a vassal for a week and the student who purchases the vassal has to adhere to a list of rules. Some of the rules are not to abuse the vassal, both master and vassal were to respect each other, this Vassal Week is suppose to be fun and etc.

Since it was first come, first serve, a week ago found Renji hurrying to the Student Council office to register his name. When he got there, he found that there were already two names ahead of his. The first was Hinamori.

Renji grinned to himself. He and pretty much anyone who knows Hinamori would know who her vassal would be. Hitsugaya Toushirou! Who else? As he read the second name, his grin widened. It was Hisage Sguuhei!

This was going to interesting! It was one of those boring afternoons when Hisage confessed to him that he has a huge crush on Matsumoto Rangiku (I like this pairing!). Matsumoto can be feisty at times and although Hisage wasn't exactly the quiet sort, he gets tongue tied whenever he's around Matsumoto!

Still grinning, Renji grabbed a pen and scribbled his name. No competition for his vassal. The only thing he was afraid of was if his vassal of choice refused to be a vassal. Charity or not, you can't force people.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here?" A female voice drawled behind him. Abarai Renji didn't even bother to turn around. Instead he recapped the pen and prepared to leave the room. A small hand reached out and tugged his sleeve.

"Abarai-kun! What's the hurry?" Soi Fong asked as she glanced at the sheet of paper on the table.

"Oh! You've registered! Looks like I came too late. I was hoping to get here first so I can purchase you as my vessel!"

Renji just shrugged off her hand. He didn't hate the girl but she was just too bold for his liking. She made her interest in him clear a few months ago and has been pursuing him since. At first Renji was flattered but after a while it got tiresome. The girl tailed him everywhere and even arranged that she was in all his classes!

"Abarai-kun…." Soi Fong flashed a look of hurt and dismay at Renji's action and ignorance towards her.

Renji took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Soi Fong but I'm late for class." He gave her a curt nod and left.

Soi Fong looked at the list again and was considering of tearing it up when another student came in

to register. It's okay, Abarai-kun. Soi Fong said to herself. Next time I'll get you!

**Present time, Friday 12:30pm. Rec Center.**

Kurosaki Ichigo, president of the student council looked at the sea of students about him. There were quite a number of students this year. Good! Much better than last year! "Everyone listen up." The students piped down and focused their attention to the orange haired student president who was standing on a bench. "Thanks for coming. We really appreciate this and the charities we'll be donating your contributions appreciates this too! Shall we get started?" His question was greeted by a loud positive cheer.

"Right, …." Ichigo read the first name on the list. "Hinamori! Come on up Hinamori!"

A beaming Hinamori made her way to Ichigo. "And who did you choose as your vassal?"

Giggling and cheeks reddening slightly, Hinamori said, "Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya! Will you please made your way up here? Is Hitsugaya here?" Ichigo asked loudly.

A moment later, a white haired guy with sparkling emerald green eyes stood next to Ichigo. Ichigo was standing in between Hinamori and Hitsugaya asked, "Hitsugaya, Hinamori has selected you as her vassal, do you accept?"

Smiling broadly, Hitsugaya replied even before Ichigo finished his question. "Hai, hai!"

Turning to Hinamori, Ichigo asked her. "You're aware of the rules?" She nodded. "And that you'll adhere to them?" She nodded again.

"Even if she decided to bend them, I don't think Hitsugaya will mind!" someone yelled from the crowd.

The colour of Hinamori cheeks deepened another shade. She grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and quickly left the Rec Center. Ichigo grinned and consulted his list again. "Next, we've Hisage Shuuhei. Right, Hisage. Your vassal is?"

Hisage Shuuhei looked damned nervous. Renji knew exactly what he was feeling at that moment. Unlike Hinamori and Hitsugaya, who are the willing master and vassal, Hisage has never really spoken to Matsumoto and admired her from afar. Just like him and the person he has chosen as his vassal.

Running his finger nervously through his short dark hair, Hisage said, "Matsumoto Rangiku."

A hush fell across the room. Matsumoto Rangiku! Hisage Shuuhei has chosen Matsumoto! Renji felt a sudden panic attack. What if the person he chose refused? Or worse, he wasn't here? Renji scanned the room.

Why didn't he scan the room earlier on? What was he going to do if that person wasn't here? He didn't want anyone else!

"Abarai Renji?" Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"You're next!" Ichigo beckoned Renji forward.

Renji mentally kicked himself. He had made an ass of himself even before things got underway. He was so busy looking and worrying that he didn't notice that the Hisage and Matsumoto transaction was over.

"And who have you chosen as your vassal?" Ichigo asked as soon as Renji was next to him on the bench.

Too late to back down now! Besides this was a great chance to get to know that person. For a week

that person will be his! Well, not exactly but…. Abarai Renji took a deep breath, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

All this while, even when Hisage announced Matsumoto as his chosen vassal, Ichigo remained cool but upon hearing the name, even he raised a slight eyebrow. It wasn't because this time around both 'master' and potential vassal were men but because who the people were. Abarai Renji played football (some people say soccer but I prefer football) for the university and had quite a legion of fans. Surely he would have chosen someone from his circle of friends or fans? As president, Kurosaki Ichigo made it a point to know as many students as he could.

Kuchiki Byakuya was considered a loner. He wasn't part of the in crowd like Abarai. He like Renji, represented the university in kendo. As captain of the kendo team, he should have been included in the

'in crowd' but Kuchiki Byakuya avoided all that and kept mostly to himself.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo asked. "Is Kuchiki Byakuya here?"

He was indeed. Originally Kuchiki Byakuya thought of just skipping the entire event but he was on the way to the cafeteria which was just nearby, so he just decided to have a look. In fact, he was about to leave when he heard his name. His initial reaction was to get out of there fast but that damned Kurosaki had spotted him and was waving frantically at him.

"There you are, Kuchiki! Come on up and do your bit to charity!"

Byakuya cursed. That fool Kurosaki had to say the key word! Charity! There was no way he could refuse now! Besides as vassal he didn't have to fork out a cent. So if he said no, …..

"Kuchiki! Do you agree to be Abarai Renji's vassal for a week?"

Just get this done and over with! Byakuya looked straight at Ichigo and replied in an expressionless tone. "Yes."

Renji's head shot up. He said yes! He could hardly hear what Ichigo was saying. All he heard was that Byakuya had said yes!

As soon as Renji made a cheque to the student council, he and Renji left the gathering. Renji wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He has finally gotten his vassal, so now what? He wasn't going to ask Byakuya to do anything. All Renji wanted was to spend time with Byakuya, get to know him.

"Ano…."

Renji turned and face to face with a pair of bored black eyes. "Yeah….?"

"What do you want me to do?" Byakuya hoped whatever it was, what was this guy's name? Abarai?

Well whatever Abarai wanted, Byakuya hoped it wasn't something tiresome.

"Do?" Renji asked back stupidly.

"Yes." Byakuya fought to keep the irritation from his voice. "I'm …. supposed to be your vassal. So can we just get on with this?"

"Oh! What do you usually do at this time?"

More questions! "Usually I would eat. It's lunch time."

"Yeah! Well, let's eat. Where do you usually eat?"

"The cafeteria…."

"Okay, let's go!" Renji started to head towards the cafeteria but stopped when he realized Byakuya

wasn't following. "Nani?"

"You eat at the cafeteria?" Byakuya asked. Although he didn't know Renji that well but his clothes

and things all indicated that Renji was one of those well to do students. Students like him rarely eat at the cafeteria.

Renji shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, why not? Food is food. Is it not?"

They made it to the cafeteria without incident and got their food. Renji poked his food around his plate as he watched Byakuya eat. Byakuya could feel Renji watching him but decided to ignore him and continued to eat as if Renji wasn't there.

Spearing a pea, Renji said. "Tell me about yourself."

Byakuya nearly choked on his food. What did Abarai just say? Tell him about myself!

Renji saw that Byakuya had stopped eating. Is he choking? "Are you alright? Here take a sip of water."

Renji handed a cup of water to Byakuya.

"What's that for?" Byakuya looked at the cup suspiciously.

"You stopped eating, I thought maybe you choked or something…." Renji was feeling a bit embarrassed now.

He just assumed Byakuya was choking.

"I'm fine thanks." Byakuya said coldly and resumed eating once again.

"Oh okay, …. so tell me about yourself." Renji tried again.

"Look, I'm late. It's 1:15 now and my shift starts at 2:00pm."

"Where do you work? Maybe I can give you a ride or something." Renji offered.

"Rain Café and I can walk from here." With that Byakuya picked up his fork. Renji did the same and lunch

resumed in silence.

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't mean to be rude but he had a lot to do. He had to finish his lunch, send his assignments and get to café before 2:00pm and this guy was asking him to say something about himself! Damn why did he agree to this Vassal Week!

End of part 1. Review please, arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

If Only by Ichimaru

Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Gundam Seed Destiny….

I decided to put in some characters from Gundam Destiny as well.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It has been very encouraging! I'm sorry for such a late update but here it is and enjoy!

Please let me know what you think!

Kuchiki Byakuya feet were killing him. He has been working non stop since he started his shift. It was a Friday and Rain was always busy on Fridays. They not only had college kids but they had high school kids and families as well.

"Long day, huh?" Lacus Clyne, a co-owner of Rain remarked to Byakuya who was busy bringing in plates from the tables into the kitchen.

As usual he just nodded. Lacus grinned to herself, not minding the lack of response. The boy didn't say much and she liked that. He was always on time and worked hard.

"That's Kuchiki for you." Kira Yamato, Lacus' husband and the other owner of Rain said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Both Ishida and Inoue, full time staff of Rain agreed. "It has been a long day…." Before could Ishida finish his sentence,

the door opened and the bell chimed softly indicating there was another customer.

Inoue groaned and flexed her tired toes. "It's almost closing time…."

"Yeah but…" Urahara Kisuke, the most senior of all the waiters in Rain glanced at his watch. "There's still 5 minutes for the last order of the day."

"Hey guys!" Hanatarou rushed through the swing doors. "Guess who it is!"

"Why don't you tell us?" Urahara answered for everyone.

"Abarai Renji!" Hanataou beamed before adding in a hushed tone, "Kuchiki's ….'master'!"

Byakuya nearly dropped the plate that he was loading into the dishwasher. Abarai was here! What more did that rich brat want? After lunch,

at Abarai Renji's insistence, Byakuya drove his (Renji's) car to Rain.

Flashback…

"You drive." Renji tossed the keys to a startled Byakuya.

"Nani?" was all Byakuya managed to say. Was this red haired fool mad? He wants him to drive this incredibly expensive sports car?

A car which Byakuya knows no matter how hard he worked, he can never afford to buy it.

Renji grinned. "Need I remind you that it's Vassal Week, you're my vassal and hence now you're my chauffeur."

End of flashback.

"Oi Kuchiki!" Ukitake threw a menu at Byakuya. "Go and see what your 'master' wants." Everyone at Rain was well aware it was Vassal Week and that Byakuya was bought by Renji.

Scowling Byakuya caught the menu neatly with his left hand and proceeded to take Renji's order. I hope he won't order anything. Byakuya said to himself.

Renji sat at the table near the door and he was glad. He loved watching Byakuya. The way he moved is so graceful. Whether when he was at the gym practicing kendo or competing or when he was just walking from one class to another. Every step he took looked as it was measured, had purpose.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked stiffly when he reached Renji's table. Damn this man! Byakuya cursed silently. His feet were aching and Abarai had to choose a table that was so far.

Renji feigned surprised. "What, no welcome to Rain? No 'I'm Byakuya and I'll be your waiter for this evening'? Tsk, tsk! Byakuya, what will the management say if they heard you!"

Byakuya's scowl deepened but he repeated the question. "What do you want?"

Ignoring the menu that Byakuya more or less, slammed down on the table, Renji replied. "A chicken sandwich and Coke please. And fries!"

"Will that be all?"

"Hmmm, yeah… I'm having it here. You're not closed yet, right?"

"No, we close in ½ hour though…."

"Good, as soon as I'm done, you'll be done too and you can drive me home!" Renji declared cheerfully.

Byakuya snatched the menu and it took all his will power not to bat Renji's head with the menu. He marched back to the kitchen to give the order.

Renji dug into his sandwich with gusto. Actually when he arrived, he wasn't that hungry but now the smell of the toasted bread and grilled chicken really made his mouth water. He felt bad about teasing Byakuya. He knew Byakuya must be dead tired, work right after classes.

Waiting on tables meant you're constantly on your feet but Renji just couldn't resist teasing the sullen dark haired vassal of his.

"You know…." Inoue said while peeping at Renji who was the only customer left, through a slight opening of the kitchen door. "He is kind of cute."

"Yeah, despite that pineapple like hairdo of his!" Lacus agreed. "What's he like, Byakuya?"

Byakuya who hadn't said a word since he sent the food to Renji just shrugged and continued mopping the floor. Ukitake smiled.

"You won't get an answer from the boy, Lacus. Even if you threatened him."

"Oh! I think he is done! Kuchiki! You better send him the bill!" Hanatarou called out at Byakuya as he rushed through the kitchen door.

"Oi!" Inoue rubbed her forehead. "Could you give us a little warning before you come bursting through like that!"

Letting the mop to fall, Byakuya glared at Hanatarou. "Since you're so eager, why don't you go?"

Hanatarou turned red and stammered. "So…sorry Kuchiki. I didn't mean it like that. But that's Abarai Renji!"

"So?" Came the icy reply.

"He…he…the star of the football team! He's the goalkeeper, without him…." Ukitake put a hand on Hanatarou's shoulder.

"Give it up, Hanatarou."

With a final glare at Hanatarou, Byakuya made his way to Renji's table. "Your bill."

Renji put his glass down, glanced at the bill and pulled out a couple of notes. "The sandwich was great."

Byakuya didn't bother replying and turned to go. "Byakuya…." Renji's tone came out softer than he intended.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and replied in the same tone. "What?" He wasn't sure whether it was because Renji spoken in that tone or that he knew everyone in the kitchen were straining their eyes to listen.

"Thank you….and I'll be waiting outside."

Kuchiki Byakuya nodded and continued to the kitchen.

When Byakuya finally emerged from staff entrance, it was already 20 past 11:00pm. He hoped Renji would have gone by then but to his dismay Renji was still there. In fact, he was chatting away with a bunch of girls in a convertible. Sighing, Byakuya slung his knapsack over his shoulders and dragged himself to Renji's car.

Renji didn't turn around but somehow he could feel Byakuya was already there. "Okay, ladies I gotta go. My chauffeur has finally arrived."

Flay, one of the girls in the convertible said. "Well at least your vassal is useful. My vassal here can't even hold her drink!" She pointed to a slumped figure in the back seat. Renji saw that it was Kimi. A mousy looking girl who was always hanging out with the 'in' crowd. He had heard that she volunteered to be a vassal. She looked so pathetic in the backseat and Renji wondered if he was like that as well. He had 'bought' Byakuya in the name of charity but actually he had another reason.

It wasn't that he was short of friends, he had plenty although he knew most of them were friends with him because of who he is. Rich kid, he's on the football team. The truth was he wanted to be friends with Kuchiki Byakuya, more than friends…. He just didn't know how to approach the aloof captain of the kendo team!

"Yeah, next time get a guy, a strong and able one just like Renji!" Kaori quipped and a chorus of laughter followed. "Maybe we should just get you as our vassal next time!"

Renji just grinned.

"Listen Renji, you sure you don't want to come along with us? Sakuya always throws the best parties!" Flay smiled sweetly at Renji, hoping that he will say yes.

"I would love to but I'm in training. We've a big game next weekend." Sometimes Renji was glad he took up sports. It always provided a good excuse for him. He knew that Byakuya was dead tired and he himself wasn't in the mood for partying.

"Come on Renji-kun!" Flay tried again and Renji not to wince at the way she was pronouncing his name.

"Next time girls! Oyasumi!" Renji gave them one of his best, heart stopping smiles. It worked, both Flay and Kaori blushed, giggled and drove off.

"Here!" Renji tossed the car keys to Byakuya who have been standing by the car silently. He unlocked the car and sank gratefully into the driver's seat.

"Sorry about that. But you know girls…" Renji apologized.

Byakuya just grunted a reply and gunned the engine to life. He didn't give a damn to that bunch of giggling females. "Where to?"

"Home, the address is…." Byakuya nodded as he listened. He knew the place. It was a posh area but Renji is a rich kid, of course his parents would only want the best for him.

Renji turned slightly in his seat to gaze upon his so called chauffeur. Byakuya has been his vassal … Renji smiled ruefully to himself.

What a way to get to know someone! Anyway, his vassal for almost a day. There was another 6 days to go and so far he hasn't progressed

an inch. Byakuya is still as distant and unapproachable than ever. Each word that comes out of Byakuya's lip were like chips of ice and yet

Renji finds himself more drawn towards his vassal.

Everything about Kuchiki Byakuya was perfect. Renji feels like he could never get bored of staring at Byakuya.

People say sometimes you can feel when someone is staring at you and that was what Kuchiki Byakuya was feeling. Eyes trained on the road,

Byakuya asked. "Something wrong with my face?"

Renji swallowed. Shit! He has been caught staring! What should he do? Come clean or mumble some dumb excuse! "No, nothing….

It just that you're interesting to look at. I'm sure…. you've the girls at the kendo club all over you."

Lame but half truths were better than lies. Seeing the surprised look on Byakuya's face, Renji quickly added "I mean I never see you smile,

I wonder how you'd look like if you smiled." Worse! It would be better if he kept his mouth shut! Byakuya was probably going to whip out his kendo stick and beat the hell out of him!

Mumbling a 'whatever', Byakuya prepared to change lanes to the right. " Chotto matte! Stay in the middle lane." Renji reached out and placed his hand over Byakuya's arm.

"Nani?" A fine eyebrow arched inquiringly.

Lowering his hand, Renji said. "We're sending you first. My place is further."

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah, I asked Hanatarou."

Byakuya swore he was going to kill that irritating, nosy….

"Byakuya? Daijobou desu ka? You're gripping the steering wheel."

"Hait, ….gomenasai…"

Guessing the reason, Renji said, "It's not his fault. I asked and he answered."

"Whatever…." Byakuya slowed down the car before coming to a complete stop in front of brightly lit house.

"This is it?" Renji leaned forward to have a better look. Music was blaring away, people were going in and out of the house, rather staggering in

and out. Beer cans littered the front lawn….A keg party seems to be in full swing. Renji turned to Byakuya. "This is where you live?"

"Hait…"

"How…."

"It's just a place for me to sleep and keep my things." Byakuya reached to the back for his knapsack.

"Oh, okay….uhm what time… no what's your plan for tomorrow?" Renji knew he should have asked Byakuya earlier but he was enjoying the view too much. And why was he stammering like some idiot!

More questions. Might as well tell him. "I usually head to the library at 9:00am. My shift starts at 12:00 and ends at 6:00pm. I then head to the library again." Byakuya purposely put the emphasis on 'again' hoping that it will deter from asking any other questions.

"Oh…. I'll come by at 10 minutes to 9:00 then."

"I won't be here."

"Huh? Didn't you say…."

"I've kendo practice at 6:30am…. Probably too early for you." Byakuya muttered the last bit under his breath.

Renji heard each word despite the loud techno music in the background but decided to let it go. It was kinda early for him.

"It's okay, I'll meet you at the library then."

Byakuya stepped out of the car and frowned. "Why?"

Renji just smiled as he went around the car to get to the driver side. "You're my chauffeur remember? I need you to drive me around. Ja ne!"

Renji put the gear into drive and drove off. Glancing at his review mirror he saw that Byakuya was already gone. Why should he wait anyway? Did he honestly think that Kuchiki was going to stand there and wave at him! Renji laughed aloud and switched on the CD player. His own words to Byakuya echoed in his head. 'I want you to drive me around' And I want to break that barrier you put around yourself. Renji vowed to himself in the car.

end of part 2. Reviews please! Arigatou!


End file.
